


Alois is Ciel's Sunshine

by ZekiForLife



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Inspired by last kiss, Inspired by you are my sunshine, M/M, Probably ooc, Romance, inspired by songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZekiForLife/pseuds/ZekiForLife
Summary: One of them is in a car accident. First time writing for this pairing





	Alois is Ciel's Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this pairing... And of course I have to make it sad, what's wrong with me?! I hope you guys will enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, nya. Oh and the head-canons are Hannah is Alois' birth mother who had have a relative look after him for awhile while she straightened out her life, Luka is obviously Alois' little brother... But he's a looooooot younger, oh! Also Ciel is afraid of being alone when it's stormy... I don't know why... Also they are probably OOC, for that I am sorry...

    Alois never saw it coming, one minute he was driving his car home to his lover, and the next broken glass was scattered and around, sirens being heard in the distance. He felt a great deal of pain yes, but also he was worried about Ciel, it was a stormy night after all. He blacked out moments later.

    Ciel never expected to receive a call from Hannah, Alois' birth mother, telling him that the blond had been in a car accident, and that, even though the doctors had done everything they could, Alois was not going to make it and he should get over to the hospital if he wanted to say his last goodbyes.

    When the blue-black haired man entered Alois' hospital room, he saw the blond hooked up to so many machines, he was conscious though. Ciel was pulled into a hug by Alois' purple hair mother. Alois' little brother Luka, who was still too young to realize the gravity of the situation, sat on one of the chairs in the room, swinging his legs and looking bored. Ciel approached the bed cautiously, the blond's beautiful diamond blue eyes landed on him and he received the most beautiful, sunny smile ever, tears spilling out of sapphire blue eyes because of it. Ciel buried his face in Alois' neck and cried, really cried.

    "Shh. Shh, it's okay sweetie. I'm not dead yet." Alois tried to cheer the other up by trying to joke about the current situation. He received a slap to the chest for it, his broken ribs screaming in protest.

    Hours passed and the room stayed relatively silent, no one really knowing what to say it do, they all just kind of stayed around the blond, Hannah and Ciel on either side of him, each holding one of his hands, taking turns pressing kisses to his forehead and wetting his cheeks with their tears. Luka had fallen fast asleep sitting up. Alois' eyes seemed rather droopy as well.

    "Ciel, sing to me?" The blond asked, starting to feel cold and sleepy all at once.

    

    "Alright fine,

_You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy_

_When skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear_

_How much I love you_

_Please don't take_

_My sunshine away_."

    As Ciel stopped singing, he noticed Alois' closed eyes and cold skin, he didn't need the hear the heart monitor's last beep to know that the blond was no longer with them. With tears blurring hid vision, Ciel bent down one last time and placed a chaste kiss on those still soft lips.

    The next thongs to happen did so in a blur for Ciel, Hannah let out all of her loss, frustration, and grief in one miserable sound somewhere between a scream and a sob, Luka woke looking extremely confused and worried, and doctors and nurses entered the room.

    One thing they said will forever stick with Ciel, "patient Alois Trancy, aged 19 died at 8:37 pm September 26th."

**Author's Note:**

> In case you couldn't tell the two songs that inspired this fic were YOU ARE MY SUNSHINE which is what Ciel sung to Alois and LAST KISS by PEARL JAM, which I highly recommend you listen to while reading this... Oh oops too late, nya. You could always go back and read it though while listening to the song I guess *nervously backs away* well please remember that Kudos/Comments are highly appreciated and if you do so it helps me know that you would like to see more of this pairing!


End file.
